The Khajiit Dragonborn
by Alphonse8
Summary: The Khajiit dragonborn and a mercenary go on adventures and discover ancient dwarven cities , ancient Nord tombs , and dragon burial grounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of the Khajiit Dragonborn**

_Chapter 1_

_I don't know what to say . _

_These creatures are astonishing._

_I never thought stuff raised from the dead._

_Evidently I didn't know a lot of stuff existed._

_When I started adventuring four days ago I didn't know what I was going to run into but I did know I loved to discover lands I never knew existed._

_Now for the zombie things running around I have know idea what they're doing alive._

_Well I guess undead would be a better word for it . _

_I had hired a mercenary to help but I don't think he even expected this._

_The zombie creatures do have good weapons and armor and weapons I know that much ._

" So how long am I working for you ?" Said the mercenary.

" Until I completely explore this whole place." I said .

"Ugh."

We walked down winding paths for about five minutes when we heard this dry growl.

"Oh no , not another one of em'." Said the Mercenary.

"Another one of those zombie things?"

The zombie creature was holding a battleaxe and was now running at us. I pulled out my bow gabbed an arrow then shot him through the chest. He was still running at us so the mercenary grabbed his sword and activated his magic and shot the thing until it got close enough to slice. He then downward sliced him then side slashed him.

"Dang how many of these things are there." He said while wiping the blood of his clothes and blade.

"I dunno but I hope were almost done here ."

We then came across this big door with four holes in it and symboles with the shapes of animals.

"I wonder what this is." I said.

"Maybe it's the end of the cave."

I sat there ignoring him and wondering what would fit in these holes. I then remembered something I found earlier in the dungeon. I pulled it out of the sack I was wearing on my back.

"This might fit."

"Huh , what's that?"

"It's some claw thing I found earlier."

I looked at it for a moment and saw symbols that looked like the ones on the wall.

"Hey there are symbols on this that look like the ones here."

"Let me see."

He took it from my hand and stared at it for awhile .

"Maybe if we turn these symbols to look like the ones on the wall." He said while putting his hand on the wall.

He then pushed and the symbols turned.

"Haha we figured it out." He shouted.

"Yeah !" I said excitedly.

Just then four of the zombie things came out of their tombs.

"Oh crap!" I shouted.

I grabbed my bow and started firing rapidly at them. He used fire magic at the others until they were all finally dead . There was the smell of blood and burning flesh in the air.

"Oh god that smells disgusting." I said.

"You get used to it eventually."

I looked around the place while holding my hand over my nose and mouth. There were carvings all over the place and empty tombs of the zombies. Over on the opposite side of us was a huge wall with a coffin in front of it. This coffin looked different from the others. I slowly walked over to it to check it out when i hear this loud crashing sound. A larger zombie creature with heavy armor and a glowing blue sword came out.

"That one's a lil bigger." Said the mercenary.

"I hope it's not to big."

Just then it yelled and some magic force blew us back.

"What was that !" Said the mercenary .

"I dunno but I hope it doesn't happen again."

I pulled out an arrow and shot it through the head then grabbed another and shot it through the neck.

"It's not stopping !" I shouted nervously .

"Don't you think I can see that !" He said sarcastically.

Just then he yelled again and it threw us back.

"What is that!" He yelled.

"I don't know!"

We got up and fired at it again and again . The arrows were going completely through to the other end . Blood was now just leaking through the wounds as he grew closer and closer . He got up to me and hit me with the sword he was holding.

"Aaaaagh!" I yelled "Dang that's cold!"

"He probably has a frost enchantment."

Just then he hit me again.

"Aaaaaagh!" I yelled while blood dripped down my back. "He broke through my iron armor!"

The mercenary then sliced the zombie creature through the helmet and through the head.

"There he's dead." He said while blood gushed from the wound.

"Thanks."

He helped me up and I looked around. There were carvings up and down the walls wich were a dark grey and moss was growing on it. I walked over to where the zombie creature came out of. There was potions and other items on the floor. I turned arouind to see the huge wall with glowing symbols towards the bottom.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know."

The glowing words started sending the light around me. After a few seconds the glowing finally stopped.

"Ok that was strange." Said the mercenary.

"Yeah I know."

We took a break for an hour or so then left the cave through a secret entrance we found.

"I guess you are now done helping me." I said.

"No , I think I'm gonna stick around for awhile." He said seeing the surprised and puzzled look on my face. "It's been pretty interesting around you. After that we walked to the nearest town and rented two rooms in the inn.

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. I am going to be doing more chapters of this later . Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Sorry for the long wait I didn't get on to write this chapter very often. This chapter is going to be kind of slow until the end when there will finally be action.I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

_This town is pretty nice._

_A place where we can rest for a little while before getting up and leaing again._

_I heard the town was called Riverwood._

_It's not huge but it isn't to bad._

_I wonder where were going to go next._

_After our last adventure I'm exhausted._

_The inn is nice too._

_Twenty gold for two rooms isn't half bad.._

_Dang I'm tired from the Nord ruines._

I wake up to see the sun beaming through the window. My eyes dazed with spots of light, I groan and slowly throw my legs over the side of the bed. I rub my eyes and look around. Once I got my eyesight I stood up and walked out of my room to see the mercenary sitting and drinking a mead.

"Finally decide to wake up?" He said.

"Yeah , I was a little tired that's all."

"Sure , a little."

"What's with all the sarcism today?"

"Nothin I'm just in a pretty good mood."

"Why?"

"I just got us a lot of money from the stuff we got from the Nord ruins."

"Really , how much?"

"About two thousand septims."

"Really?"

"Yep and I say we throw a party with it."

"Well I kinda need new equipment , considering mine got bashed and cut through."

"Fiiiine , we'll do it your way ."

We pack up our equipment and go to the blacksmith in the town.

"What can I do fer ya' " Said the blacksmith.

"Well , as you can see my buddy here needs new armor and if you could , weapons."

"Yah want light or heavy armor."

"I'll take light armor."

"And what kinda weapon you use."

"I use a bow and arrows."

"I can make you some armor , a bow , and fifty arrows for fifteen-hundred septims."

I payed him the money and was told it would be an hour or do till it was done. We went to a nearby marketplace and spent the rest of our money on food.

"Wow , we blew through that fast." I said chewing on a sweetroll.

"No kidding ." He said chewing on a tart. "So what are we gonna do for the next fifty minutes.?"

"I don't know." I said looking around. "We could go fishing or hunting."

"We've got enough food."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"I think we should go train for whatever we're giong to do next."

"What do we do to train?"

"We could run for a few miles punch a tree and stuff like that."

"Ok we can do that. How about we do the running first."

So we went to the road and ran. After a few miles we decided to take a small rest.

"Wow, *pant pant pant*, that took a lot of energy." I said catching my breath.

"No kidding!"

We started running back to town after drinking some water from the river. After about two miles we hear a grunting sound.

"What was tha-"

Just then a bear ran up and tackled the mercenary.

"Aaaaaagh." He yelled.

I grabbed my old bow and shot the bear in the lower neck and the bear let out a loud roar grunt. The mercenary fell to the ground moaning in pain. He got up stumbling and burned the bear with fire magic. The bear let out another roar then fell to the ground.

"Dang , that sucked." Said the mercenary panting.

"Yeah I know."

We turned and walked back to the town. After about half an hour we got there and picked up my armor.

"Wow , this armor is amazing!"

"Thanks , I try my best." Said the blacksmith.

After that we decided to leave town. After a few hours of walking we come by a big tower.

"Hey, look at that." I said.

"That's the Western Watch Tower." Said the mercenary.

"Let's go check it out."

We ran over close to the tower before we were dragged behind some rubble.

"What th-" I said before someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhhhh." Said a Dark Elf with red hair , leather armor , and a sword. " There's been a dragon attack."

"Dragon!" I shouted before someone put their hand over my mouth again.

"Keep it down, you don't want it to hear you." Said a guard behind me.

We waited a minute.

"Ok , I think it's gone." Said the Dark Elf. "Spread out and check fo survivors."

I walked over to the tower.

"You don't want to go up there."Said a guard at the door. "You could get attacked by the dragon if he comes back."

"We'll take our chances ." Said the mercenary sarcastically.

We walked up the steps to the top and looked around.

"Well, I don't see a dragon from here."

Just then there was roaring from the distance.

"What was that ?" I yelled.

"I'm guessing that's the dragon."

Just then a dragon comes flying towards the tower.

"Woah there really is a dragon!" I said .

"We should probably get back down now."

"I agree."

We run back down the stairs. As we get out of the tower the dragon lands. The mercenary uses electric magic on it while I pull out my bow and start shooting it. After a few hits I notice the dragon still isn't bleeding .

Why is he not he not bleeding?" I yell.

"Dragon's have extremely hard scales!" Said the Dark Elf. "We have to find a weak point on him."

I then look at the dragon to find an opening in his scales. After a few moments I notice that there aren't any scales behind his legs.

"Aim behind the legs!" I yell.

"Whatever you say!" Said the mercenary.

He aimed his magic behind the dragon legs and the dragon gave out a loud roar. After a few shots behind the legs the dragon bled out and died.

"Good job finding it's weak point." Said the mercenary.

"Thanks."

"Thank you guys for all the help." Said the Dark Elf. "You guys deserve a reward." She pulls out two medals. "This is for your heroism."

Just then the dragon starts glowing and the glowing transfers to glowing swirled around for a few seconds and then stopped.

"You must be the Dragonborn." Said a guard.

"What's that?" I asked .

"An ancient tale tells of a man with the blood and soul of a dragon and the body of a human. In your case Khajiit."

"Huh, well that might explain what just happened." I said. " Well we're gonna go."

We walked for a few miles and decided to take a rest under a tree.

"Hey ." I said.

"What?"

"I never got your name."

"Oh, you wanna know my name."

**Thanks for reading. I can't decide what the name of the mercenary is gonna be so I thought I'd let you guys decide. Post in a review what his name should be and I'll decide the winner . The winning name will be in my next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
